


Pegasus Stories

by WotanAnubis



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem Warriors, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword, Fire Emblem: Shin Ankoku Ryuu to Hikari no Ken | Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon
Genre: F/F, Heteronormativity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 03:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12547432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WotanAnubis/pseuds/WotanAnubis
Summary: In which Caeda jumps to a wrong conclusion and Lyn doesn't correct her outright.





	Pegasus Stories

Caeda found Lyn near the pegasus pen again. She leaned on the wooden fence, watching the beasts graze with a distant look in her eyes. It sometimes seemed to Caeda that whenever Lyn didn't have some task or duty to perform, she was watching the pegasi.

"Beautiful animals, aren't they?" Caeda remarked as she went to stand next to Lyn.

Lyn gave her a quick, distracted glance before returning her attention to the pegasi. "In their own way, I suppose," she said. "In the air, they're very graceful. On the ground, they're just big clumsy horses."

"I've noticed you watching them these last few days," Caeda said. "Perhaps you'd like to ride one one day?"

Lyn smiled faintly. "Thank you, but no. I've ridden on a pegasus before. Quite often, really."

"Ah, so you've pegasi in your world too?" Caeda asked.

"From what I've seen they exist in every world," said Lyn. "But... they do remind me of home."

Caeda ran a hand through her long hair for want of anything else to do or say. Lyn was the only one from her world to be pulled to Aytolis. It could reasonably be said that so was Celica, even though Marth and Chrom and even Caeda herself came from her world as well. It was no surprise they'd be terrible homesick sometimes.

Caeda suddenly felt she was trespassing on a very private moment. She wonder how best to disentangle herself, when Lyn spoke up again.

"My love is a pegasus knight, you know."

"Oh?" said Caeda. "Oh, yes. I think I recall Hinoka telling me once that they have male pegasus knights in Hoshido as well."

Lyn gave her a strangely sharp look. "Yes, she told me as well. Odd, isn't it, how in most of the worlds out there pegasus knights are all women."

"I never really thought about it before," Caeda said. "I guess it was simply easier to assume that because all pegasus knights in my world are women, they must always be women everywhere."

"It's always easy to assume," said Lyn.

"So this pegasus knight of yours, is he your husband?"

Lyn shook her head. "No. I don't think such a thing is in the cards for us."

"You don't intend to get married?" Caeda asked. "At all?"

Lyn laughed, though there was a bitter edge to it. "To what purpose? We live alone on the plains. Our love is ours. There's need for us to get married. Although..."

"Yes?" Caeda prompted.

"We did hold a Lorca ceremony. Together with some friends," Lyn said, her eyes misting over with recollection. "It was small, but... well, it was ours. Even if nobody else would recognize it. That's good enough for us."

"That sounds lovely," Caeda said. "When Marth and I are going to get married, it'll be a grand state affair. I'd love to have something more personal."

"It's a shame you couldn't have been there," Lyn said. "I think you'd have been real surprised."

"What's he like?" Caeda asked. "I bet he's handsome."

"Why all this sudden interest?" Lyn asked shortly.

"Sorry," said Caeda. "I thought... with you being alone here, I thought it'd help if you could share some things about home, perhaps. I'll leave, if that's what you prefer."

Lyn gave her a long look. "No, it's fine," she said. "And handsome? No, that's not the word I would use. Delicate would be more accurate. Refined, in a way. More refined than I am, anyway."

"He sounds like a noble," Caeda said. "Or as though he has a noble bearing, anyway."

"Mercenary, actually," Lyn answered. "I'm the only noble one out of the two of us."

"Really?" Caeda asked, intrigued. "A delicate, refined mercenary? You don't see any of those very often. It's the kind of life that usually only attracts... rougher men."

"They're pretty common in Ilia," said Lyn. "Oh, uh, Ilia is another country in my world. Mercenary work is almost the only kind of work to be found there. So you have _all kinds_ of mercenaries from there."

"Does that worry you, if I may ask?" Caeda asked. "Mercenary work is often dangerous, so are you ever concerned that when he goes out on a job he may not come back?"

"We don't really need work," Lyn said. "I have enough gold for the both of us and we never needed much to begin with. So long as we're together, we're fine."

"That sounds nice," said Caeda.

"It is," Lyn replied. "And it will be again, once I get back. Maybe we'll go flying."

"Well, I'd offer to take you flying, but I don't think it'd be the same."

"No," said Lyn. "Not exactly."

Lyn stepped away from the wooden fence.

"Well, it's getting dark," she announced. "I'm sure dinner will soon be ready."

"Of course," said Caeda. "I believe it's Leo turn to cook tonight."

Lyn shook her head. "It's amazing what that man can do with tomatoes. But sometimes I wish he didn't do it quite so often."

"I'm sure it'll be lovely," Caeda said, more out of hope than expectation.

"Anyway, thank you for this little chat. It was very..." Lyn paused, obviously searching for the right word. "Interesting. I think I'll tell Florina all about it one day."

"Florina?" Caeda asked.

"My pegasus knight," Lyn replied before vanishing into the shadows of the camp's tents.

Caeda turned to watch the pegasi. As the light faded, their white forms became indistinct, but oddly luminous as though they glowed with reflected moonlight.

Florina? What an odd name for a ma-

Oh.

Wait.

Caeda ran the conversation back through her head. Had Lyn ever actually specified...?

No. She hadn't. In fact, it now seemed to Caeda, Lyn had specifically bent her sentences to avoid specifying whether her love was a woman or a man. Caeda had just _assumed_ that... Well, why shouldn't she have? It was a perfectly reasonable thing to believe.

The sight of Lyn giving her that oddly sharp look flashed through Caeda's mind again.

Even so...

Would Lyn accept some flowers as an apology? It was worth a try. If she ever wanted to look at her without blushing in embarrassment ever again.

She'd have to ask Anna for some suitable apology flower. For some reason, Anna... _this_ Anna always seemed to have quite a few lilies in stock. Perhaps Lyn would like lilies as well?

It was worth a try, at least.


End file.
